Printers are common peripheral devices attached to computers. A printer allows a computer user to make a hard copy of documents that are created in a variety of applications and programs on a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication is established between the printer and the computer to enable the printer to receive commands and information from the host computer. Common ways of accomplishing this are through the use of a connective cable directly between the printer and a port on the host computer or through a network connection.
Once a connection is established between the workstation and the printer, the document to be printed is translated into a format that the printer recognizes. To accomplish this, software is loaded onto the host computer that converts code representing a document to be printed into a format that the printer can understand. This software is referred to as a printer driver.
Currently printers may be sold with various options or features, and they may be sold with ancillary products such as toner or paper. Various patents also teach using a computer to connect to a network for purchasing and supplying options, features, or products for a printer. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0152760, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches an automatic supply ordering system for purchasing consumable or replacement parts in a printer. U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers 2002/0072998, 2005/0074246, and 2006/0242030, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, teach supply systems for ordering compatible parts of a printing device. However, these systems have limited functions and do not enable customization of printer functions for individual users on a network.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0067504, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches a method and apparatus upgrading a printer driver by searching the web for a new version of the printer driver software. However, this method is an automatic upgrade process and does not provide the user with the opportunity to customize upgrades or select additional items.
The disclosure contained herein describes the methods of resolving one or more of the problems discussed above.